Tum mere ho
by Kajolite
Summary: Was she destined for him? or was this all a big mistake...    A twist in the story of K3G from the world of Bollywood - starring Kajol, Srk, Amir, Jaya, Amitabh, Rani
1. Chapter 1

I decided to start a new FF, for sanity reasons – the study is getting to me!

This is based on K3G but is a manipulated into a different story I guess. All the characters are the same, except Rahul has a bigger brother who it no longer portrayed by Hrithik, but by Amir. Anjali also does not have a little sister anymore.

Kajol - Anjali  
Srk- Rahul  
Amir Khan - Arun  
Jaya and Amit - Mr and Mrs Raichand  
Rani - Naina

The storyline is completely different – but offcourse Srkajol love is there somewhere along the line!

**Part 1 - Her**

He was staring at me with menacing eyes; that gaze could have easily burned a hole right through me.

"Why is my milk cold?" he bellowed and immediately threw the hot milk at me.

I had heated it only five minutes ago and was still burning. A quick dodge was all it took to stray from the splattering Milk's path, which made him even angrier it appeared.

"Uh I heated it, I know I did, I'm sorry I'll make another one" I stammered, not wanting to upset him more.

I couldn't afford to get fired but I was just not good at this job, or was he just looking for excuses to pick on me? I quickly shook the thought out of my head; I didn't want to develop negative thoughts about him. I had to keep this job!

I quickly went to the kitchen to fetch another cup of milk and noticed a burning smell. OH NO! My curry had burned off and was now smoking away on top of the stove. I pulled the pot off with bare hands and immediately dropped it, retracting back into the jug of milk. IDIOT! Argh!

I sat there for awhile cringing in unbearable pain. Tears welled into my eyes and I couldn't help but weep in silence. I was sure to get fired. No milk, the curry was gone and the pot shattered into millions of pieces in front of my feet.

Footsteps coming toward the kitchen, I knew who it was. I fearfully looked up at his burning eyes. He grabbed me by my untied hair and pulled me in a direction I could not see through all the tears.

"Idiot girl!" he spat and threw me into a room. The door was locked and the silence was deafening. What felt like more than hour passed. The door opened and he walked in, holding something in his hands – I couldn't make out what it was.

"I'm going to give you two choices, forfeit the first one and you will regret your choice" As he said this he placed whatever he was carrying near the door and locked the door behind him.  
He the walked toward me and pushed me back slowly as he pushed himself on me. I struggled crying even harder.

"NO! stop please" I struggled under his weight. I was in shock at what was happening.

"Are you sure?" he asked slyly looking into my teary eyes.

"Yes!" I said pushing him with all my strength. He responded by getting up and retreating toward the door. I breathed in heavily, praying he was leaving. But even I knew it was too good to be true.

Through the tears I would see him, bending down and picking up that object he had brought in. He slowly unravelled it. It was a leather belt.

_I can withstand this for Papa, for Papa, for Papa_ – I repeated in my head. He drew closer to me with the belt. As long as I don't get fired, I can bare this, I can, I can, I can. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the pain.

I went home that night, my back aching, red and raw. I couldn't show Papa how much pain I was in. He would never let me go back, and we needed this money.

Since Sayeeda Aunty had moved away from Chadni Chowk our only means of support was me. I had to bring papa's medication home. Before Aunty had moved, she had introduced me to the place she had last worked at, and they hired me based on her good recommendations.

I worked at the Raichand Household, the wealthiest family around; they owned many businesses and did now bow down to anyone. They were proud people and I was a mere peasant in their presence.

The younger of their sons, as I heard was in London, studying for his MBA. The two parents had gone to visit him; Rahul was his name as Sayeeda Aunty told me. They had been gone for a week or so, and were not around for the duration that I had been working. I had to report to, Arun, their elder son.

I would have to find any excuse to avoid him, while I was in their house. I didn't want a repeat of today.

"Anjali! You're home" Papa called as I walked through the door. I rushed to his side and hugged him looking as happy as I could.

"Papa! How are you feeling? I hope you took your lunch time pills!" I fussed over him often. He was the only one I had left and I needed to take care of him.

I retreated to my room as soon as I had given Papa's night time dose, (being careful I didn't show the palms of my hands) claiming I was tired. I didn't want him to see anything that might arouse suspicion.  
Unable to lie on my back, or my sides, I settled with sleeping on my stomach. I didn't understand why he was being so cruel, I was new at the job and I was trying my level best to serve them. At that moment I felt scared.

My night was plagued with nightmares, but through it all I saw a knight in shining armour descending on his white horse, to save me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 – Her**

The next morning was even more painful than the restless night before. My entire body was aching and I felt feverish, but I had to get on with the day. I left Papa his morning medicines and hurried off to the three storey mansion the Raichands owned.

"You're here early I see" Arun Snickered as I entered through the back door.

He was jogging in the garden and noticed me through all my attempts to sneak into the house unseen. I just smiled and walked in. I didn't want any trouble. It was just the driver, him and I in the house and the driver was out most of the time running errands. I did NOT want to make him angrier at me.

After the cooking was done for the day, I prepared Arun's morning tea. Placing it on a tray I got ready to go and serve him, but my heart was telling me not to go. Fearful of what he might say, I waited lingering at the kitchen door. If the tea was late he might give me another bashing, and now this fear overtook and I walked to the living room. There he was, sitting on the couch reading the morning newspaper.

"Mamma and Papa are coming back tomorrow, I want the entire house spotless" He said without even sparing a glance at me.

I quickly placed the tray on the table and prepared to head back to the kitchen, feeling relieved that he did not start anything new. But I celebrated too soon. Something caught me by the waist and dragged me down. Before I knew it I was sitting on Arun's lap with his arms tightly around my waist securing me down.

It took a couple of seconds for me to register what exactly was happening here. Was he attacking me again? It didn't feel like an attack. But before I could decide what I should do I felt his head on my back. He was whispering something. I felt sick. He was pressing down harder on my back, my sore back.

I pushed forward struggling to get free from his grip. He was too strong. He was hurting me now, his grip tightened to the point that my stomach protested and gave a small gurgle.

"Let go, please" I said pushing hard against his arms.

"Anjali, stay with me. We can have so much fun" He replied slyly.

Tears welled up in my eyes, I didn't want anyone to see us like this, and I didn't want him to use me. I stopped pushing and sat there feeling numb, tears dripped steadily down my cheeks onto his hands, as he persisted with his strong hold around my torso.  
For a fleeting second I noticed movement around the door to the living room. Someone coughed, as if to make their presence noticed. I felt his grip loosening and he nudged me onto my feet. Someone had seen us, I felt ashamed. I stood in between Arun and the tea table, unable to move myself out of the room.  
He removed the cup of tea from the tray and calmly drank it, as if nothing had happened. I took this chance to pick up the tray and quickly dart across the living room, knowing that on my way out I would meet whoever had seen….

As I emerged the exit I tripped on the rug that ended at the foot of the door.

**Him**

I saw her running toward me. I didn't know what to do, who was she? Maybe she was Arun's girlfriend. The way they were….What else could I think?

Why did she look so scared? Why was she carrying the tea tray? So many questions were circling my mind.  
She tripped. I held out my hand to catch her as she fell. I ended up on my knees, with her leaning against me, she was shivering. The tray clattered onto the marble floor making a huge echo.

The girl looked up at me, her eyes overflowing with tears. She was extremely beautiful, and the air of innocence flowing from her light brown eyes overpowered me for a moment. She stared back for a brief moment but suddenly she pushed me away, picked up the tray and ray toward the hallway. Is she going to the kitchen?

"Arun! Maa wanted to be home early to make sure you're fine. I told her, one day won't make a difference but she insisted" I explained as I hugged my big brother. He was stiff as he returned my hug.

"Oh ah, where's Maa? Papa?" He sounded panicky.

"Still getting out of the car, they have so much luggage, gifts for you mostly" I informed smiling. "Oh, who was that girl?"

"What girl?" He looked alarmed.

"I did see her you know, she ran out of here"

"Oh her, she works here. She's our servant" he said with a hint of bitterness

"Then why was she…I don't understand, what's going on?" I was truly shocked at what he was telling me.

Arun sighed deeply "I didn't want anyone to know, but since she has come here, it's been one thing after another. She is clumsy and disrespectful. And…."

"What? Keep going…" I was so curious as to what had happened.

" I don't like to tarnish a girls honour but, it has to be said I guess. She's been throwing herself at me, whenever she gets the chance. Her father is sick, they're very poor. She probably thinks that is the only way" Arun said with a slight hint of sorrow.

"Why was she crying?"

"I rejected her, I said no. She was taken back. I think she is used to having men swarming all over her. I just couldn't do it Rahul, she's our servant"

I felt disgusted by what I was hearing.

Thanks for the lovely review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3 - Her**

It had been a week since they arrived back from London. The younger son, Rahul was no better than his brother. Every time I crossed paths with him, he glared at me with the deepest hatred. I didn't know what I had done to receive such treatment, not from him, he didn't even know me. Arun had returned to work with his father, and I has not crossed paths with him ever since….

I avoided both men all week as best as I could. Mrs Raichand was very nice to me and this was a pleasant change. Mr Raichand didn't acknowledge my presence at all, which was perfectly fine with me.

"Anjali, You never wear any jewellery, why don't you wear some bangles? Or a nice plain gold necklace? I'm sure your mother would have passed on some of her items to you" Mrs Raichand asked as she sorted through her newest jewellery from London.

This question took me by surprise. I didn't know how to answer. Where to begin?

"No madam, er my mother, She passed away when I was young."

"But I'm sure you have her adornments"

"I had them, but….I had to sell them to pay for my fathers treatments" I wiped a tear emerging from the corner of my eye. I didn't like showing just how poor and hopeless I was. It made me feel vulnerable. I didn't need to feel anymore defenceless than I already was.

Mrs Raichand thought for a long moment. She reached into one of her elaborate jewellery boxes (she was surrounded by about 5 of these boxes, overflowing with gold and silver ornaments) and pulled out 2 gold bangles.

"Here" she said holding them out to me. I was shocked. Why was she giving them to me?

"No, madam please I can't take these. I don't mind not having jewellery, really it doesn't bother me at all" I stammered.

"Don't be silly, take these. It's nothing. I would just love to see you with something on your arm or around your neck, you're a very pretty girl, it'd be such a shame if you wore nothing. " She leaned toward me more while holding the bangles out for me to take.

I hesitantly took them and thanked her reverently.

"Now be a good girl and make Rahul his afternoon tea Anjali"

I got up and left the room. Everyday of the week I had taken tea to Rahul, never once did he acknowledge my presence, but today turned out to be a totally different story.

**Him**

I couldn't believe that she could even face me, let a lone approach me everyday with tea after what she had done! She was just another gold digging servant!

"Rahul, sir, your tea" I was totally caught off guard. She was looking down at her feet; as she stood at the door of my room dressed in a stained salwar kameez holding a tray with a single teacup on it. I couldn't help but notice her curvy figure; she was looking very beautiful regardless of her attire and unravelling hair.  
I shook myself out of my pathetic little reverie, what was I thinking?

"Put it down and leave" I said as monotonously as I could.

She approached my bedside table, and that's when I noticed the shining bangles on her hand. Two of them, two of my mother's bangles. I had given them to her a couple of years ago when she had visited me in London.

I grabbed her hand impulsively and got up off my bed. Out of shock she dropped the tray she was holding, tea splashed everywhere including my bed. I was so angry, look at this mess!

"I caught you, little thief! You thought you could steal my mother's bangles and get away with it did you? Wearing them so smugly as if they were yours. You should be ashamed!"

"No, I didn't steal them" she said tearfully.

"Stop lying! How did they end up on your hand then? Magically appeared there did they?

She cried harder. I felt bad, I had never yelled at anyone like this. But how could she steal our things! That is not allowed! My hold on her arm relaxed as more tears ran down her cheeks. I didn't want to hurt her. I was overcome by a sudden urge to pull her into my arms. Wait! What was I thinking? She tried to force herself on my brother! Shameless!

"Take off those bangles, now! Give them here"

She looked at me tearfully, my heart sank a little, but this had to be done! She was not to do as she pleased in this household. Slowly removing the bangles she handed them to me still crying, bent down in front of me and started picking up the shattered remains of my afternoon tea. Placing the shards of glass on the tray, she turned the other way, stood up and rushed out the room.

I was left holding the bangles, feeling angry but quite displeased with myself for making her cry.

Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4 – Her**

I ran right out of the house after putting the shards of glass in the bin. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. _Who cares right? They were only bangles_. It wasn't that, it was being accused of theft that hurt the most. How could he?

I sat down on the steps leading to the kitchen from the outside and just cried, I needed to get it all out. Everything seemed to go wrong since I'd been here. It felt a little too much to handle.

I missed my mother at that moment, and I felt lonely, like I had never felt before. Then I remembered my father, lying at home, his only hope was me. I was breaking down when I had to be strong for him. I forced myself up and headed back into the kitchen. I still had to prepare dinner before I went home for the night.

It was dark and deserted as I set off home carrying some bread and curry for my father. I rushed down the street and took a turn to the right. Someone was standing there, with a lit cigarette in between his fingers. The smoke from it created a fog against the dark night sky. I didn't want to walk past him, so I turned and retraced my steps in the hopes of taking a different route home.

After walking for awhile at a very fast pace, I felt as if I was being watched. I turned around, no one was there. Then as I turned back someone stepped out of an alleyway ahead. I came to a halt and stared not knowing whether to turn around and walk back or to just run somewhere random and hide. In the end I decided to turn around again, but this time the man was following me and he made no effort to hide. I began to run feeling very panicky and frightened. In my haste the parcel I was holding flung out of my hand as I took a sharp bend in the street.

I didn't know where I was anymore. I had lost my way. _Anjali what's wrong with you! You've been down these streets a million times!_ Not in the dark I haven't, I thought to myself. But still I kept running. The man was gaining on me. I took another turn and found myself facing a blocked off alleyway. Washed clothes were hanging from hoisted ropes above me. I ran down, not knowing what else to do. But I was trapped.

He drew closer, a clear smile appearing on his face. The only thing that ran through my mind was that, this man was very tall and broadly built and that I knew who he was. I had no hope of escaping him.

I closed my eyes and waited. I felt his breath on my face. I froze, Goosebumps forming all over my body as I shivered. The moon was shining brightly above the hanging clothes as the wind rocked them back and forth.

**Him**

"Maa, we have to fire that girl" I didn't want her working here anymore. I didn't want to catch her doing anything else, this was enough. I sat on my bed thinkin for a long time after she had left crying. Secretly in my heart of hearts, I didn't want to catch her and scream at her. The incident from a couple of hours ago still made me feel bad.

"Who Rahul?" She replied not glancing up from her novel.

"That Anjali girl" I replied taking a seat next to my mother.

She finally looked up from her book with a look of shock surprise on her face. "Why?" she questioned.

I held out the bangles and explained what had happened. "She's a thief Maa, we can't trust her!"

My mother looked thunderstruck. She didn't reply as she stared at the bangles I was holding out for her. She slowly picked them up from my hand and held them close to her chest.

"Rahul, go and get Anjali." She said silently. I heard a hint of silent disappointment in her tone. Was that aimed at me?

I walked down the two flights of stairs leading to the lower living room, and turned into the hall leading toward the kitchen. Everything was clean and packed up. The bowls full of curry and rice were neatly placed on the bench, ready to be taken into the dining room. I walked out the back door and looked around. She was not there. She had left. Good! She got the message.

I took the stairs two at a time as I ascended up to my parent's room.

"She's gone home" I said flatly as I entered through the wide wooden doors.

"Oh god Rahul, She must have been so upset. What did you think you were doing!" She sounded annoyed.

"What maa? I just took back your bangles which she-"

"Which I gave to her" she said cutting me off

I felt my heart sinking. "You gave them to her?" my voice was barely audible now.

"She was helping me this afternoon, and I noticed she had no jewellery. So I gave them to her. She refused but I insisted! Oh Rahul she must be so upset!" she said looking miserable.

I felt absolutely horrible. What had I done? I had yelled at her so much, reduced her to tears and called her a thief.

"Its okay, Ill fix this. I'll find her and give them back. Don't worry!" I said quickly grabbing the bangles out of her hand and running out the door yet again.

"Rahul! Don't go out not it's late. Almost dinner time!" she screamed as I ran. I pretended not to hear. I had to fix this. She might have thrown herself at Arun, but I had accused her of being a thief, which was not at all right. Why I cared so much about how she felt surprised me. I started the car and drove out of the gates a fast as I could, not having any idea where she lived.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5 – Him**

After aimlessly turning in and out of streets that I had no idea about, I stopped the car and got out. This was useless. I had to ask someone. I walked a long the deserted street looking for a door to knock at. After a couple of minutes I noticed something lying on the floor. Was that a loaf of bread? I inched closer and picked up the parcel from which the bread was sticking out from.

Was this Anjali's? She might have taken food home and dropped it here, but why? I felt slightly panicked. Was she okay?

I turned into another street and began walking aimlessly. I didn't know what to do. The moon was casting shadows everywhere, and I worried even more that she was lost here in the dark somewhere. Why was I so worried? Wasn't she just a week ago sitting on Arun's lap trying to lure him into a trap?

I was still holding the bangles in my hand as I kept walking on. I was thinking of what I would say to her when I returned them. Would a simple sorry suffice? I had humiliated her, I realised.

A shuffle coming from the alleyway alerted me to the presence of someone else nearby. I quickly took a couple of steps toward the source of the sound. I heard whispering but could barely make out the conversation. I inched closer wanting to hear something. Someone was crying. It was her!

"I told you to keep quiet! Stop crying. If someone hears I will make your life hell!" a male voice was whispering menacingly. She cried harder. I froze where I stood, unable to move a muscle. That was Arun's voice without a doubt.

"Stop crying you silly girl" he said again, a little louder.

"Please, sir just let me go. I won't tell anyone, just let me go" She stuttered through her heavy tears.

I stood transfixed on the spot not knowing what to do. What was going on? What was Arun doing?

He did something to her; she screamed and begged more fervently. I had to stop this. What ever it was, he was hurting her and for some reason I couldn't let that happen. I stepped out from my hiding spot and faced the alleyway in which the two were standing.

**Her**

As I struggled to fight Arun off me, someone stepped out into the alleyway. Oh God not another one. I felt desperate and hopeless now. This must be a friend of Arun's come to join in with his sick little excuse for fun.

"Stop that! What the hell are you doing" the stranger demanded. He sounded so familiar.

Arun stopped tugging at my salwar and turned around immediately. The stranger walked toward us. The moonlight shone across his face as he kept walking on. Rahul?

"Rahul! Stay away! NOW, go!" Arun screamed at the site of his little brother.

"Arun, I can't let you do this, let her go now!" Rahul replied just as powerfully. Neither seemed scared or prepared to back down. I on the other hand was so frightened that I was feeling Goosebumps forming all a long my arm.

Rahul was now just a foot away from us and he was looking angrier than I had ever seen him. Why did he care what happened to me? He was so quick to condemn me, why the hell was he here now? To yell at me some more? He could just team up with his bother and get it over and done with! I didn't want him trying to protect me!

"Arun, leave here now!"

"Who are you to tell me to leave? I'll stay here if I want to and you can't stop me, Rahul. You had better get home to mamma or she would be worried about her poor baby" he said mockingly.

The brothers quarrelled for a little awhile. Neither gave up their pursuit. I stood there, not knowing what to do. My arm had started to bruise where Arun had held on roughly. Maybe I should run….

Before I had anymore time to ponder, Arun turned around to face me. Without a moments delay, he grabbed me by my arms and pulled me toward him, holding me against him tightly.

"Can't you see Rahul? She wants to be with me…" He said deviously. I struggled ad squirmed against him, unable to budge. Before long Rahul's arm had caught Arun's shoulder, turned him around and hit him across the face. I was thrown back into the gutter without warning.

I sat there, watching as the two brothers attacked each other. I wanted to stop them, but I also did not want to get involved. Something shiny had fallen on the ground next to Rahul's feet.

Where they?...No couldn't be! But I remembered Mrs Raichand, those were hers. I felt bad for her. Her sons were now fighting because of me. I stood up and rushed to where the two men were mercilessly hitting each other.

I froze up, not knowing what to do. I stood there right next to them staring stupidly as Arun punched Rahul across the jaw. Blood spluttered through the air, Arun and I were both sprayed. Rahul staggered back looking dazed yet determined. Arun lifted his arm up again to lay another punch on Rahul. Before I knew what I was doing I had reflexively moved myself in between them and held up my hands closing my eyes ready to receive the punch.

It never came.

I slowly opened my eyes. Arun scanned me up and down for a couple of seconds. He then burst into uncontrollable laughter as I starred back at him flabbergasted. He then looked at Rahul, stand behind me and said,

"Look at your protector Rahul! How sweet, she wants to take a punch for you!" He laughed some more.

"This is a joke, I'm going home!"

He started walking past me then as if he had forgotten something turned back around and grabbed my arm tightly, making sure his nails were digging into my skin.

"I'll see you later sweetheart, don't think Rahul will be around to always save you!" and with that he swept past both Rahul and I without another word or glance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6 - Him**

She stood there in front of me, not moving a muscle. Why had she jumped in front like that? She could have gotten hurt. I slowly took a couple of steps toward her.

"Anjali?" I wanted to put my hand on her shoulder and turn her around, but didn't have the guts. I didn't need to. She turned around at the mention of her name, tears slowly spilling out of her eyes. She looked shocked and dazed.

"I'm going home" She whispered to no one in particular and quickly started walking back out onto the street. I needed to give her back the bangles! So I chased after her.

"Anjali, please stop, wait. I need to tell you something" I pleaded, but she kept walking. Every so often she would wipe her tears with her sleeves. I felt horrible. I needed to stop her and tell her I was sorry, for everything. I puckered up some courage, went up right behind her and grabbed her shoulder. "Please stop"

"Let go of me!" She screamed through fresh bouts of tears. I immediately let go, feeling as I had violated her in someway. She turned around and kept walking. I had to explain to her, so I decided to do it on the run.

"Those bangles, I came to give them back to you. I'm really sorry about what I said and did earlier. I was just angry. Please let me give them back to you."

"I don't want them!" She replied speeding up.

"Please Anjali, just stop for a second. Just let me say sorry. I feel so horrible!"

"Oh yea? So, to hell with me and my feelings as long as you get to clear your conscience right?"

"It's not like that. I embarrassed you and I was wrong." I couldn't do this anymore; I tried to grab her arm to stop her again. I really needed to explain to her the situation. The moment my hand touched her skin, she stopped.

"Rahul sir, please let go" She asked barely audible. All of a sudden she looked very tired. Pale. With my free hand I felt around for the bangles in my pockets. Oh no! Where were they? I wanted to place them on her hand and let her go. But before I could decide on what to do next, Anjali swerved a bit and was then falling limply. I caught her and sat on the ground with her lying in my arms.

What should I do? I had a bottle of water in the car, but I couldn't leave her here! The moon was shining down on her face revealing tear droplets that threatened to move, if I did not hold her still. Without really knowing what I was doing, I drew my hand up to her face and wiped her tears, moving some stray strands of hair away in the process.

She was beautiful…but in the moonlight I could see her skin was bruised in various places. I felt anger like never before build up inside of me.

**Her**

"Wake up, Anjali wake up" Someone was muttering. I felt some water (Or I thought it was) sprinkle my face. I sniffed and opened my eyes slowly. Rahul's worried face greeted me with a relieved smile. I on the other hand was so shocked I immediately sprang up and hit my head on the top of something hard. Rahul pushed me back and told me to lie still. Surprisingly I was lying on something soft. I had no clue where I was and a sense of panic was rising in me.

Then before I could make a fool out of myself again, I realised I was inside a car. How did I get there? All of a sudden memories came rushing back and I forced myself into sitting position again. I was sitting in the back seat and Rahul was crammed in the gap between the two front seats looking uncomfortable and anxious. I immediately dug myself right into the cushion of the seat, trying to get as far from him as I could.

"Anjali…."

His face was no longer bloody; he had washed it off and was now looking tired.

"I want to go home!" I said trembling.

"I'll drop you home, I promise." He whispered, drawing a little closer to me, so that he now had his knee on the chair. I pushed back even harder. He moved back into the gap immediately. After staring at me for a couple of seconds, he moved himself to the door further away from me and got out. He walked around the car and got into the drivers seat.

"I don't know where you live, please show me the way…" He said gently.

Why did he have to drop me home? I could walk! But something that night made me stay in his car and guide him a long the dark streets toward my house. We were almost there.

"Please drop me here sir" I said silently.

"Is your house near here?" he asked, looking around at the different houses on either side of the street.

"Yes, just up ahead" I said again barely audible. I felt so shaken up that it was hard to raise my voice anymore.

"I'll drop you to your house, Anjali…" He pleaded.

"I can't…It won't look good. Please, I'll get out here" I said panicked that he might persist. But he understood what I said and immediately stopped the engine.

I opened the door and slowly got out. He was coming, ready to open the door for me. On seeing me already half way out, he kept his distance. Suddenly I felt sorry for him. He didn't seem like his brother. He was looking at me anxiously, as if I would faint again. I looked back into his tired eyes. We stood there transfixed for a little awhile, until I realised what I was doing. Feeling embarrassed I shifted my gaze down to my shoes and remembered the bangles that lay on the ground in the alleyway.

"Hmm, Sir, Your mother's bangles…I saw them on the ground back there in the alley, She might want them back" I told him, not looking at his face as I walked past. I kept walking, not waiting for a reply. I felt embarrassed. I remembered yelling at him, He was my boss's son, I shouldn't have done that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7 – Him**

After watching her walk all the way into her home, I drove back toward the Alley. The bangles were not the only thing I saw lying on the floor. The orange dupatta from Anjali's salwar was also on the ground in a corner. She hadn't noticed that it was missing. I walked back to the car carrying the bangles and the dupatta and remembered that, she had dropped her dinner on the floor. I checked my watch and it was well past eleven pm now. I hadn't had dinner either and I was feeling hungry. But as I got into the car I didn't drive back home. I drove into town to look for a food shop.

Fifteen minutes later I was outside Anjali's house again holding her dinner. I had parked the car far away so as not to cause attention to myself. I didn't know whether to knock and hand it to her or to knock and leave it at the doorstep. I decided to face her. A couple of moments after knocking I heard footsteps coming toward the door.

"Who is it?" her voice ran cautiously.

Would she open the door if I said it was me? I had to take the risk anyway.

"R-rah-hul…." I replied with a slight stutter, I was a bit shocked at my nervousness. Even shocking was the fact that the door opened moments later. She stood there, still in her salwar, looking exhausted.

"Um, Anjali, sorry for disturbing you, I just…I thought you might er, hungry" I said holding the hot parcel of rice and curry out to her. "I saw you had dropped your other food parcel on the ground" I quickly answered seeing her surprised face.

"Oh, I can't. It's okay…You shouldn't have" She stammered making weird hand gestures.

"No, I insist, your father hasn't eaten yet has he? Please take this"

She slowly took the parcel from me, looking a bit confused.

"Thanks….Papa was asleep when I got home. I didn't wake him. He's getting sicker. I'll just let him sleep for now" She stopped looking a bit shocked at her outbreak. "Er sorry, thanks for the food…." She said in a whisper, as she started to go back into the house.

"Wait! There's something else too." I took the bangles which were now, at long last in my pocket. I held them out to her. She shook her head and looked alarmed.

"I don't want them! Please take them back…I don't want them" she was shaking her hands at me.

She was going to walk back inside.

I immediately reached out and took hold of her hand. She slowly turned around to face me again and I took a step closer to her. Her eyes were wide with fear and shock.

**Her**

He pulled my hand up to the level of his chest, I was now breathing hard, unable to pass along enough oxygen to my heart which was beating hysterically.

"Don't be scared" He whispered looking straight into my eyes. His eyes were sparkling and he too was breathing heavily.

He was holding my hand with the utmost care; his touch was warm and gentle. I couldn't help but stare back into his eyes. He slowly lifted his other hand, which was grasping the two gold bangles. He placed them on top of my hand and slowly started sliding them down. Slowly, slowly, down, down until they settled in place on my wrist.

He looked up into my eyes again, my face felt hot. "That's better" he whispered into my ear. I immediately got Goosebumps all over my face! With that he turned around and walked down the street without glancing back. I stood there staring into the darkness, with my hand still held up by an invisible force. I looked at the bangles dangling from it and smiled to myself. I felt warm and calm, the events of the night slowly fading from my mind as thoughts of Rahul floated in.

I walked back in and opened the food he had brought. I didn't have an appetite anymore but forced it down anyway. I cleaned the house a bit, gave papa a kiss on the head, and went to bed. I couldn't wipe the stupid smile off my face.

_He's your boss's son…._

The thought crossed my mind as I lay in bed. My heart deflated and the moment's happiness was gone again. I closed my eyes, thinking about the next day. I would see Arun. That thought scared me so much, that I started shivering. I forced myself to think of better things! Rahul would also be there, but that thought made me nervous and soon I was feeling very unsettled. How could I face either of them?

I'll just have to avoid them both.

That night, my dreams yet again were plagued with unpleasant scenes. Arun was there, he had a gun, which he held pointed at me. But my knight in shining armour came galloping on his horse at the right time. He had a face this time. Rahul….


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8 – Him **

I felt guilty. I had purposely forgotten to give back the dupatta. Her neck was bare without it but I couldn't find it in my heart to part from it. I returned home, told my mother that I had returned the bangles, and bought something to eat from the town. Truthfully I hadn't eaten, but it had taken me three hours to return home, that I had to fill that time with some sort of activity.

I walked up to my room and shut the door. The dupatta was hidden under my shirt, and I hastily pulled it out. Tonight had been….I couldn't think of any words to describe any of it. Arun was asleep when I returned so I was spared for tonight. I worried about how I would face him tomorrow. Those thoughts soon drifted away as I thought about Anjali.

I went to bed holding the dupatta, unable to put it down in case it somehow got lost. What was happening to me? My mind was telling me that, this was not how I should feel toward our worker. But my heart was showing me her face, and I couldn't help but smile, it didn't matter what status she had, she was good enough for me.

I found it hard to get up out of bed the next morning. My entire body was aching. I hadn't realised just how rough Arun had been last night. I was not used to physical fights and somehow I felt Arun had had plenty of experience in that area. He had always been the rough one in the family, getting his way with everything. We were born only one year apart, yet he always seemed to get the better of me n a fight.

I stayed in bed well past 10am, wondering if Anjali had arrived. She was usually here bright and early before any of the family had woken. She brought up tea for everyone, if they wanted to sleep in. I had never wanted her to bring me anything so I had made sure I never slept in. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and it opened with a creak. I tried to sit up, feeling a surge of happiness. It was not Anjali who walked in but my mama.

"Morning Maa" I said, finding myself sounding very groggy

"What's wrong Rahul? You never sleep in. You're not looking well!" She said worried. She sat down beside me and looked at me suspiciously.

"I'm fine, just tired that's all" I said trying to sound innocent. In fact I was not fine; my jaw was hurting like hell! "Where's Arun?" The question I really wanted to ask was regarding Anjali's whereabouts.

"Oh, he got up even before Papa and went to work."

"Maa, tea?" I said forcing a smile, trying to get some information out about Anjali

"Oh! Anjali told me she brought it up to your room, but you were asleep, she didn't want to wake you"

I felt elated at this news. I immediately got out of bed, forcibly ignoring the cries of pain from all my muscles. Something fell on the floor. I looked down, but too late; Mama had picked it up before I had the chance to register anything.

"Whose dupatta is this Rahul?" She looked at me, her lips pursed.

**Him**

"Er…it's hmmm it's just something I picked up last night. It was on the ground near the kitchen when I was looking for Anjali, I think it's hers" I quickly made up a story which didn't sound very convincing in my state of panic.

"Oh, I see" my mother folded the Dupatta slowly "why was it in your bed?"

This must have looked very bad. "I put it in my pocket before I went to look for her. It must have slipped out."

She scanned me up and down, stood up and left the room, taking the dupatta with her. My lie was valid enough I thought to myself. I hadn't changed my clothes before I dropped into bed the night before, so it was perfectly normal that something in my pocket would have slipped out. I snapped out of my reverie and remembered that Anjali was here. But I couldn't just waltz into the kitchen that would be too suspicious.

"Rahul" my mother's voice rang out from outside my room. "Go and have some breakfast" She sounded stiff and even a little bit angry.

Taking this offer I bolted out of my room and down to the dining room. The table was set for breakfast, but everyone had eaten. I guess it's just me! I sat down, peering toward the hallway to the kitchen ever so often. I couldn't keep it up for long; mama came downstairs and sat next to me. I felt like I was being guarded, what was going on?

I quickly finished my meal and stood up "Maa I'm going out for a walk"

"I think its time you went to work with your father" She blurted out without any warning.

"What? Why? Can't I stay like this a little longer? I just got back Maa. I want to enjoy myself a bit" my surprise was coming out as I rambled on about wanting to stay home. I was cut off abruptly.

"No. I think you've had enough fun Rahul…its time to work and even get married"

"WHAT?" Marriage? Was she crazy? I took a deep breath and calmed myself down, though my heart was still beating very unsteadily. "Maa, what happened? What's going on?" I tried to sound calm and composed.

"Nothing"

I wasn't convinced.

"Something happened, just tell me!" I sounded exasperated

"Rahul, just drop it!"

"No…I won't! There's something you're not telling me! I'm not getting married and I'm not ready to work yet, please Maa" I said softening my tone. I didn't like getting frustrated with my mother.

"Rahul, It's for your own good. Okay, listen! Someone saw you…with a girl last night, in your car" She looked horrified as she said these words.

Someone saw me with Anjali? No no she said with a girl, not Anjali. I felt relief and it was clearly the wrong time to be feeling this.

"Who saw this? You know I wasn't doing anything bad. I mean, I was, I…" I didn't know how to continue. Should I admit I was with someone? Or should I deny the whole thing? Like an idiot I told mama the dupatta was Anjali's argh! Who the hell saw me!

"Arun"


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9 – Her**

Arun had left long before I arrived, and I was very thankful for that. Rahul was a sleep when I took him his tea, thank god for that too! I didn't know how to face either of them. But deep inside, I knew I wanted to see Rahul's face. I couldn't stop thinking about him. It wasn't right; he was not suitable for me at all.

Someone cleared their throat shaking me back into reality. I stopped cleaning potatoes and turned around, almost knocking into whoever had come in.

"I need to talk to" he whispered to my ear. It tickled and I immediately wanted to laugh loudly. I had to bite my lip to control myself. But nothing was said because just at that moment Mrs Raichand called out to me. Rahul jumped out of shock and darted out the back door smiling at me.

"There's a phone call for you Anjali" She handed me the phone as I walked out into the living room. Slightly taken back I took the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

There was an urgent voice on the other side

"Is this Mr. Sharma's Daughter?"

"Yes, what's wrong?" Hearing my fathers name sent my heart racing out of my chest and right into the pit of my stomach.

"There's been an emergency and Mr Sharma was brought here after experiencing a mild stroke….." There was a delay and it seemed as if the caller was thinking. My heart was racing so fast that I couldn't continue standing, but there was no where to sit. "I'm sorry Miss Sharma, but your father didn't make it. He was brought in by a neighbour but due to his previous medical conditions…." I didn't hear anything else. My mind went black and numb. I dropped the receiver.

Mrs Raichand hurried into the room to inspect what the noise was. I couldn't keep standing so I slowly bent down and sat on the polished floor. There were no tears, just shock. It was so sudden that I felt numb. Unable to make out any of the words being spoken at me I stood up. I needed to get out of the house. I needed to run. So I did, as fast as I could.

I ran out of the kitchen door and toward the back gate. I saw Rahul standing a few meters away from the gate pretending that he was talking on the phone for Mrs Raichand to see. He saw me running passed and called out my name. But I didn't care. I needed to get out of there. Someone was running after me.

I swerved off the road hoping to avoid whoever was chasing me. Now I was dodging trees and I ran through a coconut plantation. I was going to get lost, but I didn't care. I WANTED to get lost, to leave everything behind. My pursuer was faster than me, and they caught me by my shoulders before long. I stood there panting, unable to catch my breath.

Then I erupted and uncontrollable tears were springing from my eyes. I clasped my face with my hands and cried into them. I lost balance and felt dizzy. My pursuer turned me around to face them. He started wiping tears from my face but it was useless, more kept coming. He didn't ask me what had happened. He pulled me toward him and held me against his chest. I cried harder clutching his shirt.

"I'm here for you…." Whispered Rahul into my ear as I wailed.

**Him**

I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but felt scared. I didn't want to hurt her or remind her of what was hurting her. But what if she wanted to talk about it? A million questions were running through my head as I held her tightly in my arms. I didn't want to let go. But something happened and she quickly drew away looking shocked, tears still spilling out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry" She gasped through more tears.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I….I..." She cried harder. She looked shattered and lifeless. Her eyes had gotten dark with sorrow. I wanted to hold her again. Tell her everything would be okay. But I wasn't sure if I could make anything right. I had to try.

"What happened, who was the call from?" I asked as gently as I could.

She looked at me. I felt heartbroken seeing her like this. Just a few minutes ago she was shying away from me with a grin on her face as I leaned toward her in the kitchen.

"Sir….I got a call from the hospital…Papa…" She burst into another fit of tears. I walked forward and pulled her toward me again, but she pushed against me.

**Her **

This wasn't right. I couldn't find comfort in his arms. God didn't intend on me being with him. He was my boss. At these thoughts I felt so a lone. I had no one to share my grief with. I WAS a lone.

"Don't call me sir" I barely heard him speak. He looked at me, pain searing across his face. "I want you to call me Rahul"

"I can't…That's not –"

"Shhhh" he walked closer to me yet again, stopping me mid sentence. As if he had read my mind he bent down toward my ear and whispered "You're not a lone, Please don't push me away. We'll talk about everything else later" He pulled me to him yet again and held me for what seemed like a long time. He was warm, I felt his chest movements, up….down….up…down. His arms were strong and secure around my waist. I didn't want him to let go.

After a couple more moments, I pulled away. I felt weak and deflated. I wanted my Papa. I needed to see him.

"Sir…please, I need to see Papa"

"I'll take you, but please stop with the Sir sir sir, I never liked it" He said with a half smile. He still looked sad, why? Was he sad for me?

We walked back home. I walked behind him. I didn't want anyone to see us walking side by side. Even Mrs Raichand would wonder why that was. She was in fact waiting for us at the back door looking worried. Rahul explained to her what happened. For the second time that day I felt voices buzzing around me, yet I was not present. My mind had wondered to Papa. I remembered sitting on his lap as he told me stories. I wiped a tear emerging from my eye. I had kissed him goodbye this morning, I didn't realise that would be an eternal farewell.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10 - Him**

I felt helpless as I watched from afar as she cried when they took her father away. My parents were both present as well as Arun and I had no way of comforting her.

"Anjali, I want you to come and stay with us" I was taken back as my mother suggested this that same afternoon.

"Oh no madam, I can't. I'm fine living here. Please don't go to all that trouble. She looked just as shocked as I felt. Ma and I had accompanied her home while papa and Arun had returned to work.

"I don't want you living here all alone Anjali, its no trouble. You can use the room Sayeeda slept in during Rahul's birth at home. You know the room down the hall next to the kitchen."

I wanted her to say yes. I also didn't like the idea of her staying all alone in this house. I couldn't voice an opinion on this in front of Ma so I stayed quiet.

"Madam please, I can't trouble you like this"

She was so stubborn! I was standing at the door watching Ma and Anjali talking in the small living room. The house was small and cosy. Her eyes met mine for a moment and she quickly looked away again.

"Anjali I won't take no for an answer, Pack some clothes now. We'll come back later for the rest. You're coming now; I really don't like the idea of you a lone here"

An hour later I drove the car up to the front of the house with Ma beside me in the front and to my pleasure Anjali sitting behind. Her eyes were red and swollen from all the crying, I just wanted to find a moment a lone with her to comfort her, but didn't find one that day.

Arun was waiting at home. He looked happy seeing the travel bag Anjali was carrying inside. Ma took her to her room and left her inside. I wanted to go in there but I knew it wasn't right, not now anyway. I let her have some space. But someone else didn't think so.

A couple of hours later I heard noises coming from down the hall. Ma had gone out to visit a friend and Arun had said he would be returning to work. It was raining heavily outside when I walked downstairs. Knowing it was Only Anjali and I in the house I wanted to check up on her.

But I heard noises as I emerged her room. I slowly turned the door knob and opened the door. Arun was sitting on the bed and Anjali was huddled against the wall and crying in the corner furthest away from him.

They both looked up and me as I entered the room. I felt rage beyond anything as I saw the smile on Arun's face.

"Hey little bro, come to join me?"

"Arun get out of here!" I replied warningly

"Or what? Going to bash me up again?"

"Get out!" I screamed. He was going too far!

He started laughing. "Okay okay, no need to get angry" he stood up and walked out of the room. That was way too easy I thought to myself, but I didn't care. I walked over to Anjali and kneeled down in front of her but I didn't have time to ask her anything, she immediately sprang into my arms. I held her as she shook violently. Her tears were burning holes right through my heart and I couldn't bear it.

**Her**

"What happened?"

"Rahul sir" I said unable to stop crying.

"What did he do to you Anjali?" He asked again patiently.

"Nothing" I replied. I hadn't had the chance to change into anything casual. I was still wearing the white saree that I wore to Papa's funeral, which was drenched in tears now.

He looked worried. "He didn't do anything; he just came into the room, sat on the bed and talked to me." I expanded on my answer before.

"Then why were you in a corner crying?"

"I was like that when he came into the room" I replied. I didn't know how to explain..

"What did he say to you?" Rahul was losing his patience

"He said…He said sorry and that he was here for me…." I replied monotonously.

He sat with me quietly. I couldn't tell he was deep in thought. I had cried myself dry and I didn't have anymore tears left in me to let out. I felt thirsty. All of a sudden a question I didn't expect sprang from his mouth.

"Do you love me?"

"w-what?" I replied. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did I love him?

"Do you love me?" he repeated again.

I didn't answer. How could I tell him how I felt? In the state I was in? I stared at him in shock. He lifted his hand to my cheek and gently caressed it. I closed my eyes at the warmth of his touch and rested my cheek against his hand.

"I love you Anjali….." and suddenly he got up and left the room.

I sat there for the rest of the night, not knowing what to feel.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11 – Him**

She hadn't replied to my question. Did that mean she didn't feel the same way? No, I had asked her at the worst time imaginable, I didn't blame her for her silence.

It had been a month since Anjali's papa had passed away. She was still sad at times. I noticed her staring into space as she cooked a couple of times. But she was returning to her old self again slowly. I hadn't had the chance to talk to her properly for awhile and I was getting desperate for her company.

"Rahul, we're visiting Uncle Ram this weekend. Your father is taking us there and you and I will spend a month up in the hills with them." Ma instructed me that night.

"Why" was the best answer I couldn't come up with.

"We haven't seen them in a long time and I just thought it might be good to get out of the house" She replied patiently.

"What about Anjali?" it had escaped my mouth before I had even registered it.

"Hmmm I thought about it and its better we take her with us, I think. She can't stay here a lone. That won't be right….Although Arun insisted that he can look after her, I just can't – he is a young man himself."

I felt my mood lift substantially at this news and all of a sudden was looking forward to the trip. I might finally have a chance to spend time with Anjali and it would be in a beautiful setting. Just like a movie, I could walk with her a long the snowy roads, whisper sweet nothings in her ear as we lay on the grass and –

"Rahul?" I snapped out of my romantic reverie "What are you thinking about?"

"I er nothing much, we should buy them a gift" I quickly lied

"Good thinking. Oh! You should buy something for Naina"

"Who?"

"Oh Rahul how could you forget your childhood friend like that. You two used to play all the time when they lived down here"

"OH!" the memories came rushing back. My mind had slipped right over Naina. Naina had gone to school with me, up until the 9th grade. That's when her family had relocated.

"It's been almost 9 years Maa since I last saw her"

"Good you remember her! So buy a nice present for her Rahul. She's going to be so happy to see you again after so long" Sounding quite happy Ma stood up and left the room.

Buy a present for her? What could I buy? I had never bought a present for a girl in my life.

**Her**

I was packing my bag to depart tomorrow with Rahul and his mother. We were visiting a family friend of theirs and Mrs Raichand had insisted that I not be left a lone here, for which I was very thankful for. Someone knocked on the door.

I opened it cautiously. It was Rahul. He quickly squeezed inside and shut the door behind him.

"Oh you're almost packed! I haven't even started. Remember to pack some sweaters; it'll be cold up there" he rambled on

"Sir, I er, sorry Rahul" I quickly said seeing the look on his face. For the last month he had been correcting me each time I had said Sir to him. "I don't have sweaters…."

"Oh! Its okay we'll pick some up on the way there, don't worry. Just make sure you tell Maa okay?"

I nodded but I didn't want to ask for clothes. Maybe I could quickly go and buy a sweater in the morning before we left.

"Sir, er Rahul, you better go. If someone sees…."

"Don't worry Maa has gone with papa to pick up some gifts for Uncle Ram and his family. I just wanted to show you something"

He pulled something out of his pockets. They were bangles, a bunch of colourful bangles. They were so beautiful clinking and clattering away as he pulled them out and held them out.

"Oh they're so beautiful!" I said in awe.

"Do you think girls would like these?" That was an odd question.

"Yes, I'm sure any girl would love these" I replied

"Good! I'm so relieved. Maa wanted me to buy a gift for Naina so I went and bought these, I just wanted to know if they are okay"

I felt sick. Naina? I didn't expect him to give me the bangles, but hearing he had bought them for someone else made me feel nauseous.

"Naina?" I enquired quietly.

"Are you okay? You look tired al of a sudden" He looked worried. I didn't want to worry him. He was so happy a moment ago. Why should I ruin his happiness? I mean what did he owe me anyway? I was no one.

"I'm fine" I used all my efforts to smile back at him to prove I was fine.

"No your not, your voice has changed. Anjali what's wrong?" He threw the bangles onto the bed and clutched my shoulders.

"Nothing, nothing!" I insisted shaking him off. "They're really nice Rahul, she will love them"

I turned away from him, tears threatening to break free.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12 – Him**

Anjali's behaviour had completely changed. She had avoided me during the entire journey up to Uncle Ram's house. She went out of her way to even look the other direction when meeting face to face with me. What happened? What did I do? I was so confused. I didn't know what to do? It was all so new to me and I was scared I had hurt her.

We reached the house situated beautifully on a sloping hill overlooking greenery and mountains. It was getting chilly even inside the car and Anjali had not asked Maa for a sweater. That stubborn girl of mine would catch a cold! Was she mine? I would talk to her about that later.

Maa got out of the car and was directing the driver who was carrying our luggage in. I quickly pulled off my jacket and gave it to Anjali. "Put it on please, and don't make a fuss or Maa will notice" I said knowing she would reject the offer. She took the jacket and quickly pulled it on before Maa came back and told us to get out.

The pathway up to Uncle Ram's small Bangalow was an incline up the hill. As we emerged their front garden I could smell all varieties of flowers. The white fence running a long the outside of the garden was covered with vines and various types of beautiful flowers.

Anjali was walking a little distance behind me and I couldn't help turning around and noticing how a like she and the flowers looked. So beautiful! The jacket looked too big for her and I prayed that no one would notice this. She looked enquiringly back at me; I smiled and continued the small distance to the front door. Uncle Ram, Aunty Sita and Naina were all waiting at the door. They were all taking turns hugging Maa as I drew nearer to them.

Without warning Naina who had spotted me sprang out and jumped on me giving me a forceful hug. She had always been playful.

"Rahuulllll! You're here!" She screamed happily as she detached her self from me. I felt awkward.

"Hi Naina" I said smiling. She had grown up so much but was still pretty short. Shorter than Anjali by a little bit.

"Rahul! You didn't even write to me!" She hit me playfully on the shoulder. "I wrote to you for so long and gave up when you stopped writing back!" She stopped smiling and looked over my shoulder.

"Who is this?" She said eyeing Anjali who was standing quietly behind me looking pale.

"This is erm, er" I stuttered unable to answer the question. But Maa sprang in "She works at our home, this is Anjali"

Anjali smiled awkwardly. Naina didn't seem to notice because she had just grabbed my arm and was pulling me inside wanting to show me my room. I resisted but Maa pushed me forward and told me to "Just go".

I turned back as I went into the house and saw Anjali concentrating on the ground.

**Her**

I sat in the room they had provided for me not knowing what to do with myself. Mrs Raichand had told me that I was free to do whatever I wanted as this would be a vacation for me too. I didn't want to do anything, not without him.

But he had left me, for her. Naina. I didn't like her at all. Why was she latched onto Rahul like a leech? The way she hugged him, the way she pulled him into the house, ran through my mind leaving a sickening sensation at the pit of my stomach.

I fell asleep that night without seeing him. Nightmare was an understatement for what I dreamt that night. "Rahul and Naina" were iced onto a cake and there they were, the happily married couple cutting the cake, while I served drinks to the guests. Their merry laughter haunted me the entire day afterward.

I walked out of the house that morning wanting to get away. Having fresh air might help clear my mind of all the insane thoughts that were crossing my mind. As I started descending down the path I heard footsteps running down toward me.

"Anjali wait!" Rahul called as he jogged toward me.

I walked faster. Anger searing through my heart as my face felt hotter. Why was I angry? I was no one…right?

"Wait!" he caught up to me and went a head a little, turned around and faced me. "I'm coming with you" He said

"She's going wonder where you are" my words were acid. I didn't intend them to sound so hateful, but it was reflexive.

"What? Who?"

I dodged him and walked on.

"Anjali what's wrong with you? Please talk to me, tell me what's wrong!'

I quickened my pace. I didn't want to have this conversation with him. I was hurting so much that I might have accidentally said something I regretted. I didn't want to hurt him, I didn't intend to.

"Anjali PLEASE" he screamed after me. He didn't give up, and kept walking steadily behind me. I was cold, I hadn't worn his jacket (why should i?) and my salwar was short sleeved and made of thin material. My teeth started to clatter a little and I forced myself to halt this immediately.

I reached the main road which was deserted, and covered with beautiful white snow. I stopped, deciding which way to go. Rahul stopped behind me and didn't utter a single word. He waited until I had decided and followed me into the trees. I felt too weak to stop him.


End file.
